


less than studious

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [236]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Linhardt has Byleth and Lysithea here to study, but Byleth has something else in mind.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [236]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	less than studious

Byleth is doing his best to not get bored right now, but that is easier said than done. He is more than willing to help with Linhardt’s crest research, especially when Lysithea is a part of that as well, and she is in much the same boat, willing to help Linhardt, but also eager to get to spend some time with her professor. The three of them have been doing things like this for a while, but Linhardt always seems to have something else that he wants to study, and so they are called back to assist him once again.

And Byleth really tries not to get bored, but that is difficult when Linhardt is more focused on Lysithea, while Byleth is left to wait his turn. It is not exactly fun to just stand around in his underwear, with the only entertaining part being that he gets to watch Linhardt tend to Lysithea in _her_ underwear, but even the novelty of that starts to wear off after a while, and he wishes that there were something else that they could do right now.

Linhardt is checking their reflexes, seeing what the effects of their crests might do to them, but that is a slow and tedious process, and Byleth can’t stop his mind from wandering to all of the things that he would rather be doing, especially where the two of them are concerned. The longer he tries to wait, the more his arousal starts to grow, and the more his arousal starts to grow, the harder it is for him to be patient.

Helping Linhardt with his research is suddenly the furthest thing from his mind, as the only thing that he really wants to do now is start living out some of the fantasies that have taken root in his brain. And when Linhardt bends over in front of Lysithea to check her legs and her knee reflexes, Byleth sees his opportunity and it quick to take it, deciding that he can’t be patient any longer, that he simply has to take what he wants from one of his favorite students.

As soon as Linhardt’s pants go down, he can hear the other boy sigh, clearly exasperated, and definitely knowing what is coming. Byleth starts to tease at his ass, spreading the checks and prodding at him with a finger, and Linhardt sighs once again. “Professor, this is hardly the time for that. Can’t this wait until we’re somewhere a little more private? And, perhaps, wait until I’m not in the middle of something?”

But Byleth does not want to wait for any of that. All of this is much too boring, and he is certain that Lysithea would agree, if he were to ask her. Maybe Linhardt is easily entertained by all of this, but for the two of them, it is exhaustingly boring, so is it really so wrong of him to want to add some entertainment to the equation?

“You can keep working, I don’t mind,” is all Byleth says in response, earning him yet another sigh from Linhardt, who nonetheless gets back to work. Lysithea’s eyes are wide as she watches the two of them, hardly able to believe that this is all happening right in front of her, as if this is the most casual thing in the world. But, of course, she is not going to question free entertainment like that, and decides to simply watch for now, while Linhardt continues doing his tests on her.

Byleth pulls back so that he can get something to use as lube, not having much trouble with that. They have borrowed the infirmary for the time being, so it is easy for him to find something to slick his fingers before he gets back to trying to work one inside of Linhardt. His student does what he can to ignore that stimulation for the time being, though soft moans slip past his lips from time to time, something that he is not able to completely hold back.

No matter how much he may want to pretend to have his head completely in the game, it is impossible for him to hide from either of them that he is enjoying this. Byleth has had plenty of time to figure out just how to use his fingers to leave Linhardt moaning for him, and it is not long before he starts working another finger inside of him, so that he can make him moan even more. It is becoming harder and harder for him to hide anything, or to keep his focus on the task at hand, which is exactly what he knew would happen, if he let Byleth continue along that path.

And yet he let him do it, acting as if he would actually be able to keep working while letting Byleth have his fun. Even someone as brilliant as him can’t quite pull that off, and he is left completely helpless, focus slipping for such long periods of time that Lysithea often wonders if she should do something to snap him out of it, before he finally gets back to it. This is all having quite the effect on him, something that anyone would be able to see.

As for Lysithea, she can not only tell what kind of effect it is having on him, but she also can’t help the effect that it is having on her, watching the two of them like this. Linhardt’s expressions are so adorable, and Byleth is so determined as he plays with the boy’s ass, both of them just shamelessly doing this right in front of her. It is more than enough to get her riled up, to have her panting as she struggles against her growing arousal, wanting very much to be a part of the fun that they are having.

So, while Linhardt struggles to keep up his study of her, she decides to start touching herself, to alleviate some of that pressure while she watches. He can tell, by this point, that the three of them are not getting much more done, that the productivity has already been shot all to hell, but still he tries to pretend like he can keep this up. Still, with Byleth dead set on distracting him, and with Lysithea falling prey to that distraction herself, how much longer can he really keep that up?

“Professor, honestly,” he mumbles, trying to do anything that he can to take his mind off of how good Byleth’s fingers feel, but Byleth is not listening to him, and will have none of that. He knows that this is what Linhardt really wants to be doing, no matter how he may try and keep up the front of wanting to keep going with his research, so he has no idea why he still tries to pretend to be studious in a moment like this.

“Don’t you want to take a break?” Byleth replies, voice level and even as he works his fingers deeper into Linhardt. He is making it so that he is completely impossible to resist, and there is nothing that Linhardt can do when faced with all of that. At this point, he is not really doing much more than simply trying to keep it together, having abandoned any attempts to keep checking Lysithea completely. She does not seem to notice or mind as she sits back and watches them, waiting to see what Byleth will do next, and completely entranced by the scene before her.

While she watches the two of them she just can’t help the way she fingers herself, tensing and moaning as she loses herself to the pleasure that she gives herself. It feels good, but she knows it would feel better if she were able to do a little more. At the same time, though, she really likes being able to watch like this, feeling like she is getting away with something because the two of them are openly doing something like this right in front of her, as if it is completely natural, or as if they do not notice that they have an audience at all. It is possible that they have forgotten her completely, though she doubts that they have.

The idea is exciting, though, and makes her feel strangely powerful, being able to observe in such a detached manner, free of consequence. In that way, it is even easier for her to get lost in her own pleasure, fingering herself and letting out sharp moans, hand beneath her panties as she pushes another under her bra, so that she can start pinching and playing with one of her nipples. She is incredibly sensitive here, so that magnifies her pleasure, making it so that she can hardly stand just how good it all feels. Linhardt looks up at her then, the two of them locking eyes as Byleth continues to tease his ass, and she feels so strange when his gaze meets hers.

Never in her life has she ever been this turned on before, never has she felt such excitement from anything, but being able to watch like this is just too much for her. She loves it, and she loves sharing it with the two of them, loves watching them and knowing that they can also watch her. It is all so good, every bit of it, and it is not long before she is overwhelmed by the pleasure, her body wracked with the spasms of her climax, coming hard and shuddering with the force of it.

“Was that all it took?” Linhardt asks, his voice sounding so detached for someone who is definitely losing his mind because of what the professor is doing to him. He is able to sound detached when he speaks to her, but she can see the way his face flickers as he starts to give into his own pleasure, and she can hear his pathetic moans, can tell as he gets closer and closer to losing himself entirely.

She is also able to see the brief flash of disappointment when Byleth pulls back slowly, removing his hand, before Linhardt can compose himself. He can try and pretend to be detached as much as he wants, but it is obvious just how badly he wants this, just how badly he _needs_ it. Fortunately, he does not have to be disappointed for long, because Byleth was just getting him warmed up.

The professor gets some more lube to stroke himself with, moaning a bit as he touches himself, even though he is just doing this to get himself ready to finally take Linhardt. It is thrilling to be able to see them both like this, thrilling to watch Byleth start to pleasure himself, his own blank expression finally faltering as he gives into his own excitement. He wants this, probably the most out of all of them, since he was the one to instigate it all, and now Lysithea gets the pleasure of watching him fuck Linhardt.

And Linhardt feels like he is coming apart at the seams, so desperate to have Byleth inside of him that he can hardly stand it. No matter how hard he has tried to play it cool, he has never been able to hide his excitement from himself, and now he can’t hide it from any of them, can’t hide just how badly he needs this, right here and now. He is not going to try and fight it anymore, either. They have already come this far, and they are already long past the point of no return, where focusing on his research is concerned, so it would be foolish of him to even think about telling Byleth to stop, all to try and get that back on track.

No, he needs to just let himself enjoy this. He deserves this, honestly; he has done his best to be patient and to work hard, and now, he deserves to feel as good as Byleth will let him. So he relaxes, at long last, as Byleth sits down, and pulls Linhardt onto his lap. They are still seated close enough to Lysithea that she could reach out and touch them if she wanted to, and so, like this, she has a good view of the way Linhardt slowly sinks down on the professor’s cock, watching it disappear inside of him, holding her breath as she is mesmerized by the sight of it.

Linhardt, meanwhile, is rendered completely breathless. He knew that he needed this, but there was no way of knowing just how badly he needed it, how badly he wanted to have Byleth filling him completely, but the more he takes, the more he knows that this is just what he has been needing, that nothing else matters but this. And it all feels so good that he can’t help but cry out that much more, his restraint gone for good now, at least for as long as this is going to last.

Maybe this is more important than whatever research he might have been doing. Hell, maybe someday he will be able to spin this to fit his research, to find some way to look at this encounter from a scientific approach, to use that as an excuse for everything that he wants to do with him, and with her as well. As Linhardt gives into Byleth’s slow and easy thrusts, he can let his mind wander, fantasizing about everything that he would want to do with the two of them, all the ways that his two research subjects could make endless entertainment for him, the three of them working together for it.

In a way, it all sounds much better than studying, and even sounds better than napping, something that he never thought he would ever say about anything. It just shows how quickly he has given in, how badly he needed this pleasure, and how getting that pleasure is enough to make him realize these things. Linhardt would not say that he is pent-up, not with his professor around, but he definitely takes too many things too seriously, and today will serve as evidence that he can enjoy himself a lot more when he just cuts loose and gives into impulses, like his professor has.

Lysithea is no longer content with just watching, wanting to be a part of things. She loves to watch the way that Linhardt falls apart, and loves to see the effect that the professor has on, so much so that she wants to be involved in that, wants to have an effect on him as well. Her own curiosity is getting the better of her, and she wants to run an experiment of her own, to see just how Linhardt will react to what she has in mind, especially when getting pounded from behind by their handsome professor. If what she thinks proves to be correct, it is something that he would already enjoy, but something that will be heightened even more when coupled with another kind of pleasure.

She leans far back in her chair, lifting her feet off the ground as she does, and when she extends her legs, she is able to reach the boy in front of her without any difficulties. He moans out for Byleth, but his voice catches in his throat when she first strokes the sides of his face with her feet, surprised by the sudden touch. However, he definitely does not seem to have any problem with it, and leans into her touch a bit, until she starts moving them down slowly, as if caressing him with her feet.

Lysithea has a particular goal in mind here, and she takes her time moving down his body- his chest and then his stomach, taking it slow while Byleth starts to pick up the pace, his own restraint failing him time and again as he gives into just how good it feels to be buried inside of one of his favorite students. She will have to work quickly if she wants to keep pace with both of them, and so she continues moving down, until her feet at last reach their destination.

Lysithea takes his cock between her feet, getting the best grip that she possibly can. Though it is nowhere near as precise as her hands would be, it brings about a different kind of thrill, one that makes him gasp and whimper, pushed well beyond being simply overwhelmed at this point. Linhardt is completely at their mercy now, both of them with complete control over him, until it seems more like he is the research subject than either of them. That being said, he is not complaining about this turn of events in the slightest.

Instead, he is giving in entirely, and he holds nothing back as he is worked closer and closer to his climax, between Lysithea jerking him off with her feet and Byleth pumping up into his ass with abandon now, both of them working frantically to get him off. Linhardt lets out a loud, indulgent moan as he finally comes, covering Lysithea’s feet in it as he does, and she whimpers a bit herself, surprised by just how much this turns her on, getting her all worked up, all over again.

Linhardt is so lost in his ecstasy that he can barely register anything going on in the world around him, relaxing on top of Byleth, who only has to give a few more rough thrusts before he is there as well, coming up inside of him, his groan so low that it is hardly audible to the two of them, despite their close proximity. And then they are all left to calm down, all three now surprised, once they have a bit more clarity, by how quickly things have escalated, and how quickly their little research session fell apart and turned into something entirely different.

However, not one of them has a complaint about how things turned out. Instead, they all find themselves agreeing that they should do something like this again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
